<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Marriage Ch 118 by shadkit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25083343">Marriage Ch 118</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadkit/pseuds/shadkit'>shadkit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:13:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25083343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadkit/pseuds/shadkit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>To give some context to Torch Oneshot chapter 4. There's an inside joke and since this chapter wasn't posted here, so now it is. Enjoy. Hope you laugh.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Marriage Ch 118</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 118: Show down</strong>
</p><p>After Gohan’s melt down, he seems to be happy again. I wonder what caused it in the first place. I asked him, and he doesn’t seem to know. Maybe all the stress finally got to him. Maybe I should do something special for him. Well, it has been like forever since we done a certain thing. Maybe that would cheer him up. But, maybe not. He’s so busy. He works so hard, still working on his degree at the same time. On top of that, he took up training again. He needs his rest. So, I shouldn’t bug him with such trivial things. I know he loves me, and has no eyes for anyone eye. I’m all his, and he’s all mine. That’s something that I’m absolutely positive about.</p><p>Once I had dinner ready, and had set the table, I notice something different with Gohan. Nothing too big, just the way his eyes were looking at me. As we ate, he kept smiling at me, and I couldn’t help smile back. But that smile combine with the look in his eyes, made my face feel a little hot. What are you thinking about? <em>You.</em> At that my face really felt on fire. I tried to eat slowly, but the look he gave me made me want to finish eating. When I did finish, and was about to collect the dishes, he stopped me. He held my wrist, and pulled me closer to him. He then told me to sit on the empty chair next to him.</p><p>Once he finished eating, I tried again to collect the dishes. But he tripped me, and quickly caught the dishes. I was on my hands and knees, as I watched him set the dishes back on the table. I tried getting up, till he tripped me again. When I looked up at him, he had licked his lips. Is he? Oh my. I felt my body burn as I watched him start taking off his track suit. He might not be as define as before, but the way he is just bleeds out power. That alone was a huge turn on. The moment the track suit was gone, and he was left in his briefs. Which left me drooling at the bulge, that wanted to get free.</p><p>He then walked behind me, and it became hard to see what he was doing. So, I set my sight forward, and just waited for whatever he was going to do. The anticipation on what he would do was driving me insane. I hadn’t felt this worked up in a long time. I could even feel myself getting hotter by the second, and moisture building at a quicken pace. Before I knew it, I felt a sharp slap to my right butt cheek, then one to the left. He kept slapping me harder and harder. It was madding. I then felt him do something he has never done before. He ripped off my pants and panties. I was so in shock I didn’t know it I should be angry or excited. I then felt him thrust himself into me. It was too much too soon.</p><p>Not only did I feel stuffed, I also felt a slight pain from how big he was. It’s been forever since he filled me, and it was almost uncomfortable. But that didn’t stop him from thrusting in me fast and hard. My screams were between pleasure and pain, and I was loving every moment. Without warning, I came and soon he followed. Feeling his hot cum in me felt so good. I wanted more. But he slapped my ass, and told me to do the dishes. I was slightly disappointed, but not for long.</p><p>As did the dishes, he was eating me. Which made doing the dishes really hard. When that was done, he had bend me over the counter, and fucked me from behind. After we came, he tossed me over his shoulder, and brought us over to the couch. Once he dropped me on the couch, he ripped away my dress and bra. I was fully exposed to him, and he had the most serious face. He then kissed me, as his hands attacked my breasts. The way he kissed me felt like he was a hungry wild animal. We soon ended up doing it not only the couch, but the bathroom, his office, my office, Pan’s nursery, then our room. He just wouldn’t let up. And the only break I got was when we were moving between rooms.</p><p>Come morning, I was happily snuggling with my Gohan. Plus, the smile on his face was a bounce. I then tried to get up, only for him to hold me tighter. He then whispered in my ear. “We’re not done yet.” I was in completely shock, as he hovered over me. Before long, it took almost forever to finally leave our bedroom. At that, it was hard to even walk. That man just didn’t let up. But it felt so good to have him like that. I was slightly surprised, and disappointed, he didn’t try anything after breakfast. Not even a kiss. Once I finished dishes, I saw that he wasn’t at the table anymore. I went in search for him, only to be pulled into his office. There we ended going for hours, till we heard the doorbell ring. He smirked as he continued thrust into me. “Let’s ignore them. I want only you right now.”</p><p>I couldn’t help smile at that. “So, fuck me harder.” His smirk grew, as he rammed into me. The doorbell still rang, but we didn’t care. Right now, it was just me and Gohan. And that’s all that mattered. When we finally did stop, Gohan mention how those people were still waiting. “Who’s at the door?”</p><p>“Mom and Goten.” We started laughing. No wonder they didn’t leave. They knew we were home. We quickly cleaned up, and opened the door. “Hey mom. How’s it going little bro?”</p><p>“Next time close the curtains.” My whole body was on fire now. And when I looked over at Gohan, his whole face was red. “Please tell me I don’t have to cover my nose when we get inside. If I didn’t have school tomorrow, I could have convinced mom to come tomorrow.”</p><p>That’s when we notice an angry Chichi holding our wonderful Pan. “Your father was here, but because he said he had things to do, he gave me Pan. If it wasn’t for that we could have gone home.” This was embarrassing.</p><p>“Actually, mom. Do you mind watching Pan for another two days?” What! I looked over to Gohan. He was serious! “Please.”</p><p>“Well, hurry up and refill her baby bag.” She handed him Pan’s bag, and he ran back inside. This was awkward. When he came back, he said thanks to his mom. We gave Pan a quick hug, and kiss, and watched them leave. The moment they did, Gohan dragged me back inside.</p><p>…</p><p>After calling out for the rest of the week, all I had left was to enjoy my free days. That meant a certain wife had my full attention for two more days. Then I’ll have time to enjoy being with our Pan. And finally, extra days to make up training. When Pan came home, I couldn’t stop hugging her. My cute little girl is so precious. I would defeat any bad guy to keep you safe and sound. And I’ll do anything to keep seeing that smile. She then started floating. I felt tears of pride starting to build. My little girl isn’t even 1 and she could float. I wonder what else she could do.</p><p>Before long, I was trying to stop her from break the couch. Man, she has one hell of a grip. “What are we feeding you? Better yet. Has Piccolo been training you when he babysits?” She started giggling, as she took my glasses. Oh no. I broke enough glasses to always keep a spare, but these were my favorite. I only had two left, if these breaks. I tried my best to get it away from her, but she escaped. I ended up chasing a flying baby all through the house. Now if I wasn’t trying to get my glasses, I would be laughing. When I finally got my glasses, I could stay mad. She had the cutest smile and laugh. “You were having fun making daddy chase you.” I couldn’t help laugh at that.</p><p>When I went back to training, with Piccolo, I felt a whole another level of excitement. Even at that, I felt incredible as I was able to land more than just a few hits. I also noticed I was much faster than I once thought, even stronger. Soon it was Piccolo whole needed a break. It actually surprised me. Before long we finally called it a day. When I got home, after giving my girls a hug, I went in search of my weighted clothes and gi. Maybe I should put off the gi, and get a new one made. Or maybe something that more represents me, and only me.</p><p>That gi was my father’s. I wore gis that represented both Piccolo and my dad. I even wore outfit of the Kai’s. But I don’t think I wore anything that felt like me. I’ll probably stay with that gi till I find something of my own. Till then, all I should putting my effort to is getting stronger again. And, of course, my family, schooling, and work. Would I be able to keep up with it all? Maybe I can. There’s nothing I can’t do, if I put my mind to it. But I wouldn’t lie, something is making me question how far is too much. Only one way to find out.</p><p>…</p><p>When we got back to Beerus’ planet, Whis just didn’t let up. He actually went harder on us. It was then finally time for bed. After me and Vegeta meditated, I went in search of my phone, to go to sleep. “That’s it, Kakarot! What the hell do you look at on your phone?”</p><p>“That’s none of your business, Vegeta. It’s private.” But before I could blink, he snatched my phone away. “Hey! Give it back!” The moment he saw what was on my phone, his face turned red.</p><p>“And here I thought you were a saint. You perverted idiot.”</p><p>“Hey! I told you it was private. And besides.” I took back my phone. “She’s my wife. It’s you who’s being the perv.” And when I looked at my phone, I almost died. He accidentally changed the picture, to the one where Chichi was getting dress. Whis then came in, asking why we were screaming. “No reason. Right, Vegeta?” Thankfully Vegeta agreed. But the moment Whis left, Vegeta called me a perverted idiot again. “Oh, so you don’t have pictures of Bulma on your phone.” His face turned red. “So, shut it.” After all, Chichi’s my wife. I have every right to look at her, and think of her, and even…</p><p>“You finish that, I’ll punch you.”</p><p>“Oops. Didn’t mean for you to hear that. Besides, my wife is way more beautiful than Bulma.”</p><p>“How dare you! Mr. My wife is flat.”</p><p>“Yeah, when she wears her binder. But Chichi is naturally bigger than Bulma, and doesn’t sag.” I felt a punched to the face.</p><p>“That’s not true.” He then pulled out his phone. And then showed me a picture of Bulma. “See.”</p><p>“Then why she holding her boobs. Saggy.”</p><p>“Oh. If we’re doing this, I have you know my Bulma has the perfect ass.”</p><p>“That’s saggy too. My Chichi all nice and firm, from all her training. After all, Chichi is in top shape. Unlike some blue hair I know.”</p><p>“Take that back.”</p><p>“Why? Bet the only thing you like about Bulma is that she’s smart. At least my Chichi is more than just a fighter, and a great cook. She’s a wonderful mother to my TWO boys. If you watch her clean, it’s like magic. She also has the perfect voice.” Just thinking about my Chichi is getting me all happy.</p><p>“I bet you even let her take control of the bedroom, just like you let her do everything else.”</p><p>“Uh? What you mean?” He slapped his forehead.</p><p>“How the hell you have two kids and you don’t know what I’m talking about?”</p><p>“Oh! You mean sex. No. That’s the one thing I take control of.” He looked shock. “Wait. Does that mean you don’t?” I couldn’t help snicker. “You let Bulma control you, when it comes to that. Now it makes sense why she lets you—” I felt a sharp punch to the face. Vegeta face was super red. Can’t tell if by anger or because of embarrassment. “Don’t worry. I won’t tell.”</p><p>“Well, your harpy nags too much.”</p><p>“That’s because Chichi cares about us.”</p><p>“And she’s always on your case about getting a job. If she wants money so much, why can’t she work?”</p><p>“Hey! That’s not fair. she cleans our home, clean our clothes, cooks us food, and takes care of us. She does so much for us. Getting a job is the least I could do. The fact she lets me train is a blessing, because she understands me. The fact she doesn’t ask for much, makes life easy for us. What about you? Doesn’t it bug you that Bulma works so much, and barely have time for you? And what about you training so much, that you don’t make time for her? it would bug me if Chichi didn’t make time for me. And I know it’ll bug her if I didn’t make time for her.”</p><p>We went silent for a moment. He then laid on his bed, while looking at the ceiling. “I do make time for her. I like seeing her work. When she has a pack day, I like going to her lab and keeping her company. Everything isn’t what is seems. She also makes excuses to work on the gravity room, when I know I didn’t break anything. We enjoy each other’s company. So, shut up.” I couldn’t help smile at him.</p><p>“What’s your favorite way to bug Bulma? I like to drag mud on Chichi’s recently clean floors, and watch her angrily clean it. Especially when I see her angry face turn to a smile.”</p><p>“You’re pathetic. But. I eat sweets in her face, and watch her get angry that she can’t get any. Then see her get happy when I give her, her favorite part. Now go to bed, Kakarot.” We had a nice moment. It was interesting to see that side of him. But knowing him, I better not tell anyone. The next couple of days were interesting, to say the least. Training was intense, and me and Vegeta shared a few things about our family life. “So, you’re telling me, it takes you forever to fall asleep, if you don’t hear your woman humming.”</p><p>“Yup. What about you?”</p><p>He looked away. “It takes me forever to fall asleep if I don’t hear her complain about something.” And you call me weird. “Not my fault that I admire her passion for her work. She’s so strong minded, and doesn’t back down from a challenge.”</p><p>“If it doesn’t involve her, personally, risking her life. But I do agree with that, when she has her mind set there’s no going back. That’s what I admire about Chichi the most. Her strong mindedness, and not backing down to anything.”</p><p>“It makes sense we admire those things. When Nappa use to teach me about sayian culture, he would mention how sayian male naturally prefer strong willed partners.”</p><p>“Oh. Cool. Is he also the one who told you about the mate thingy?”</p><p>“He taught me everything I know about sayians, since there was no one left to teach me. Before I became of age, he was my squad leader. Funny how he went mad after a curtained solo mission.” Lately these talks had made us learn a lot about each other. It felt nice to find things out, not just about him, but also about my own race. “The way you are you might have had a chance to rank up. But, that’s if planet Vegeta didn’t have a system in place to judge only your power level at birth.”</p><p>“Wow. You really mean it?” He nodded. “Thanks. That means a lot coming from you.”</p><p>“Shut up, Goku.” We both were left in shock at that.</p><p>“Did you just say?”</p><p>“Shut up, or I’ll kill you!”</p><p>“You did say it! Say it again.”</p><p>“No! You only get one, clown.”</p><p>“Good enough. But you still said it.” The rest of the week was pretty funny. Especially watching Vegeta struggle to keep calling me Kakarot, and not Goku. It even got Whis laughing.</p><p>“When did you two become great friends?”</p><p>“We’re not friends! That clown is my rival! And I’m going to not only become stronger than him, I’m going to end him!”</p><p>“It’s ok Prince Vegeta.” Whis started laughing harder at that, and Vegeta hit me with a ki blast. Before long the laughing ended, when a very upset Beerus came at us. He went screaming on about someone visiting, and how it disturbed his nap. Soon, we came face to face with his twin brother, Champa, and Whis older sister, Vados. Who knew they had siblings. Then Whis went in explaining about how there’s more universes out there. And that we’re universe 7, and Champa is the destroyer god of universe 6. Wow, that’s a lot. Soon, the brother we’re arguing about food. Which lead to talking about giant wish orbs, and hosting a tournament. This sounds so exciting. So, the winner of the tournament gets to make a wish on these wishing orbs. They kind of sound like dragon balls. Maybe they are. Vegeta then had to suggested that there should be a test before the tournament. So not fair. Once the siblings had left, Whis took us to earth.</p><p>Once on earth, Beerus told us he already had in mind someone to be in our team. So, we had to find two more people. We also had five days till the tournament. When we landed at Capsule Corp, I was kind of surprised that the boys weren’t around. I then saw Vegeta pull out, and he made an ‘Oh’ sound. Turns out it was Friday, and that mostly the school years started. That makes sense. Goten did say he’s summer vacation was about to end in a couple of days, after I left. Guess after this tournament I should stay for a while, and catch up on things.</p><p>We headed to see Bulma, and tell her what was going on. Whis even asked if she could make a radar strong enough to find these wish orbs. She said she might have better help asking a friend for a favor. She then calls up her sister, Tights. Just thinking her name makes me laugh. Last time I saw her was when me and Chichi renew our vows, and I was trying not to laugh in her face. Even Chichi was trying not to laugh. Best five minutes on seeing who’ll laugh first. After Bulma spoke with Tights, and asked for Jaco.</p><p>While Bulma deals with that, me and Vegeta try to think of who would be our final two team members. He suggested my son. At first, I thought he meant Goten, but he corrected me by saying how he’s talking about Gohan. As much as I love that idea, I really don’t know if Gohan would be up for it. After all, he has his own life to worry about. Asking him to fight in this might be out of the question. “I’ll ask, but I’m not getting my hopes up. I rather he work on his own thing. Asking him to actually fight is something I’m trying to avoid.” Vegeta questions why. “I dragged him into enough fights as it is. My boy deserves to be happy, and live peacefully.”</p><p>“Fine. But who would be his back up? I think we should ask baldy, and Piccolo.”</p><p>“What about Buu?” He asked how would I make him join. “We could promise him a wish, or maybe promise him sweets. And Krillin is a bit iffy, since he has a full-time job. So, we’re down to a maybe from Buu. A wishful thinking Gohan, and a very possible Piccolo.”</p><p>“For someone who prides himself in fighting, and even seeing his sons fight, you sure soft with your boys.”</p><p>“What can I say. I want them happy. I also don’t want them following my footsteps because it’s me. If they fight it’s because they chose to do so. Don’t you want Trunks to make his own way?”</p><p>“Kakarot shut up, and forget I asked. Now, lets go see if these guys want to join or not.” With that we flew off to whoever was closes. Which so happened to be Buu. He thankfully agreed if we help him get something Hercule. Then we tried Krillin, and as excepted, he has work that day. We then find Gohan training with Piccolo. Vegeta then tells me to ask them. I so hate this right now. I then told them about the tournament coming up, and that we needed one more person.</p><p>“We really didn’t think Buu would actually say yes, since he was our back up if one of you couldn’t join. So, what do you saw? Want to join?” Gohan looked really excited. He then asked when was the tournament. “In five days.” You could tell he was thinking, and then he looked really bumped out. He mention how he had an important meeting that day. “It’s ok. That’s important, too. There’s always a possible next time, so don’t worry about it.” He cheered up, and Piccolo said he’s joining. Great. We have all our team members. Vegeta then left, and I asked Piccolo to give me a moment with Gohan.</p><p>…</p><p>Why did dad want a moment with me? The moment Mr. Piccolo left us alone, dad’s smile went away. Is something wrong? Dad actually looked exhausted for a moment. “Is everything ok, dad?”</p><p>“Yeah. Let’s sit for a moment.” We sat where we stood. It was silent for a while, till he spoke again. “So, how’s everything? Anything new since I been gone? I could tell training with Piccolo got you stronger.” Was dad really doing this? Well, here goes nothing.</p><p>“Everything is fine, now. I reschedule a lot of my work and classes, to make time for both family and training again. Pan is able to levitate around, and even has one hell of a grip. Plus, she so playful and happy.” Dad smiled at that. He then asked what else is new. “Work and classes are going good. I even got multiple job offers to be an assistant teacher, or even a full teacher, to every high-end universities, and private studies. Some are even offers from different companies, asking me to lead some researches.”</p><p>“That’s great, Gohan. Sounds like you have a lot of choices to chose from. I hope one or more is to your liking. I’m so proud of you.” The smile he gave me, I couldn’t help mirror back. This felt amazing. Then a thought popped to mind.</p><p>“Dad?” He looked at me, questioning. “When Pan’s older, and if she wants to train, could you be her first teacher?” The look of shock and amazement across dad’s face was priceless.</p><p>“I would love to.” Dad’s than turn to a twitch. Then a frown. “What if you’re mother says no? You know how she is.”</p><p>“She can’t say no. Pan is my daughter. And I say Pan can do what she wants.” His smile came back as he stood up. Before I could stand up, he ruffled my hair. “That doesn’t mean to spoil her either.”</p><p>“No promises there, kiddo.” With that we laughed before he flew off to meet up with Vegeta. Then Piccolo came back, and we went back to training.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>